Kurome (A Different Path)
Kurome '''was a member of the Jaegers and the younger sister of Akame. Alongside her sister they were sold by their parents to the Empire and were trained to be assassins. Unfortunately she was drafted into the Group of Terror, a different assassin group than her sister, and the siblings parted ways. She wielded the Teigu '''March of the Dead: Yatsufusa. After Seryu is killed by Tatsumi and he ends up collapsing with Incursio still active, she watches in silence as Esdeath and Chelsea, whom they discovered was in fact a member of Night Raid, take him inside and lay him down on one of the couches in the living room. Instead of attacking her, however, she asks her if she knew her older sister and she replies with a yes and presses on to ask if Chelsea would be joining the Jaegers. When she says she doesn't know, Kurome walks away with Solomon to clean up and dispose of the corpse of her Teigu, Koro, before the eventual arrival of the rest of Night Raid. When they do come she greets them alongside the rest of the Jaegers and engage them in battle alongside Tatsumi, who had recovered from his condition and was covered with Incursio in a new evolved state. When the Jaegers are told by Tatsumi and Esdeath about their plot to kill the Prime Minister, she is the last to be convinced due to her training and former membership with the Group of Terror coupled with her loyalty to the Empire. Thankfully, with some help from Wave, she is able to become apart of their plot and later on she joins them on the night they attack the Imperial Palace. However, when Tatsumi is captured by Budo, she flees with the others and doesn't see him again until they watch him get raised up into the coliseum arena on the day of his execution. She joins Wave in helping Esdeath and Tatsumi fight the Great General but is quickly separated from them when traps built into the arena floor exploded, causing a hole to form beneath them and plunging them into the lower levels of the colesium where they fought a large group of Imperial Guards and an unknown Teigu user that had filled the room they had fallen into with a poison that slowly weakened them. They were however able to defeat him and escape with Tatsumi and Esdeath after they distracted Budo and make their way towards the wall protecting the capital. Unfortunately Budo caught up with them and after Tatsumi protected them all from the Great General's Trump Card, since she was still weakened from the poison, she was unable to fight him and watched as Bols stepped forward to buy them time to all get away. Appearance Kurome looks extremly similar to her sister in that she has black hair, albeit it being short and in a twintail style, and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform with a red belt that has a red skirt cover like Akame alongside long black socks and black shoes. Personality Although she shares some traits with her sister, such as her social awkwardness and seemingly inhuman appetite, Kurome is much more aloof than Akame and regularly shows darker sides of her self when it comes to killing her enemies. She's cold and ruthless in battle, usually ending the lives of her enemies as one would expect from a skilled assassin. This later changes drastically when she is reunited with her sister and the two rekindle their bond, becoming close yet again and bring her back to the happier sister she remebered. Equipment / Skills Kurome wields an offensive Teigu in form of a katana, much like her sister, named March of the Dead: Yatsufusa, which allowed her to reanimate dead corpses and control them as puppets. However the corpses rarely showed emotion and remained silent. She was extremely skilled in wielding her blade and the art of assassination, having completed various missions that always ended with the target and or targets dying. She possesses super-human reflexes and endurance as a result of being injected with drugs to boost her abilities when she first joined the Group of Terror and continued drug use. Because of this Kurome must continually take drugs and appears to suffer from pain when she does not take them. It is later revealed in her final fight against the Inquisitor that Yatsufusa does indeed possess a Trump Card, Tartarus Prison, which allowed her to gain an edge on her enemy, but in the end it still failed to take him down.